k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
K -Wonderful School Days-
K -Wonderful School Days- (学園K -Wonderful School Days-) is an Otomate game created by Ideal Factory, licensed by GoRA・GoHands. It was released on October 30, 2014 http://www.otomate.jp/gakuen-k/#/top. There is a remake edition called Gakuen K ~wonderful school days~ V edition. It was originally going to be released on October 22, 2015, but slated to December 17, 2015.http://www.otomate.jp/gakuen-k/vita/ Summary The protagonist was a normal high school student when her ability awoke and went on a rampage. Alienated by the power, the protagonist was forced to drop out when a letter of recommendation arrived, written by the principal of Super Ashinaka Academy; Miwa Ichigen. This enabled her to transfer to the school as an exception. The protagonist’s heart was full of excitement when she was shown around by her kind classmate, Yukizome Kukuri, when she suddenly got dragged into the dispute between club activities. The dispute was between two of the seven extraordinary clubs that are specialized in recruiting people with unique abilities; The Red Club (known as HOMRA) and the Blue Club (known as SCEPTER 4). For some strange reason, both club presidents’ eyes were fixed on the protagonist/each other and the protagonist was rescued by three members of the Silver Club: President Isana Yashiro, and members Yatogami Kuroh and Neko. Surrounded by characters with overflowing personalities, the curtain of the protagonist’s new school life will now open! http://capioilla.tumblr.com/post/71204218077 Plot Konohana Saya recently transferred to the Island School, when she sees the Blue and Red club fight. A stray attack almost hits Kukuri, and not hesitating to save her new friend, Saya finds out she is a Strain, catching the attention of the Red King Mikoto, the Blue King, Munakata and the Silver club with Yashiro. System PSP The game play of Gakuen K ~Wonderful School Days~ is like other otome games; the player must choose a partner and proceed through the scenarios until one of the partner's ending comes up. In this game, the player must choose between three different Special Clubs within Ashinaka High School: * The Silver Club, led by Yashiro Isana. Their club mostly revolves around social gatherings and doing what they want (for the most part). * The Red Club, led by Mikoto Suoh. Their club mostly revolves around getting into fights with the Blue Club, and freedom. * The Blue Club, led by Reisi Munakata. Their club mostly revolves around maintaining order around the school, Student Council duties, and event preparations. Once a club is chosen, the partner can then be chosen through a series of decisions in the first part of the game, with the remaining sections of the game building up the relationship level with the partner for a desired ending result. PS Vita The PS Vita version still remain used PSP system, but with additional features: * Gallery mode: the player will see CG cutscenes after they obtained from game. The player will also be touching an icon in cutscenes know as touch still. This allows the player to be able to hear the male characters' thoughts; * Short Story: an additional story will appear if players fulfill requirement; * All illustration from magazine and poster will be appear in Gallery Mode if the player finishes the game. Protagonist Saya Konohana Heroes Kuroh Yatogami Mikoto Suoh Reisi Munakata Saruhiko Fushimi Izumo Kusanagi Misaki Yata Tatara Totsuka Sub-Characters Yashiro Isana Neko Rikio Kamamoto Seri Awashima Anna Kushina Kukuri Yukizome Ichigen Miwa Klaudia Weismann Himori Akiyama Gallery Gakuen K PSP cover Illustration Countdown Gakuen K game released art.jpg Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- Countdown Illustrations 1.jpg Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- Countdown Illustrations 2.jpg Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- Countdown Illustrations 3.jpg Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- Countdown Illustrations 4.jpg Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- Countdown Illustrations 5.jpg Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- Countdown Illustrations 6.jpg Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- Countdown Illustrations 7.jpg Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- Countdown Illustrations 8.jpg Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- Countdown Illustrations 9.jpg Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- Countdown Illustrations 10.jpg Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- Countdown Illustrations 11.jpg Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- Countdown Illustrations 12.jpg Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- Countdown Illustrations 13.jpg Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- Countdown Illustrations 14.jpg Gakuen K ~Wonderful School Days~ V-edition Gakuen K V edition promo artwork.jpg N3HJHb8AuaA.jpg E8xKkERvXq8.jpg 7m64mal.jpg 6gb7glb.jpg 5my3biv.jpg 4rymue8.jpg 3owe8to.jpg 2saeak7.jpg K -Wonderful School Days- V edition countdown 01.jpg References Navigation Category:Game